Makan Malam Terenak
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Red mengundang Yellow makan malam di rumahnya. Yellow tak menyangka bahwa yang membuat makanan yang dibuat Red lebih enak adalah dirinya. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow), sekuel dari Perfect Imperfection.


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali untuk menebus dosa! /wut**

 **Setelah kupikir-pikir, daripada tak punya pekerjaan, lebih baik aku membuat fic lagi, dan sekarang adalah sekuel dari fic sebelumnya. (Maksudku fic ultahnya Ruby, bukan yang lain)**

 **Bagian apa?**

 **Makan Malam Terenak**

 **Apakah makan malam terenak bagi dua manusia** _ **supercute**_ **ini? /wut**

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **Oke, mulai saja...**

Setelah pesta ulang tahunnya Ruby yang tidak sempurna tapi sempurna itu, tiba-tiba Red-san menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

Yellow's POV

Sementara itu di luar kamar Ruby...

"Ya, sepertinya kita diabaikan, Red-san," kataku dengan wajah agak memelas.

"Ya, begitulah. Yellow, kau ada acara tidak nanti malam?" tanya Red-san. Aku menggeleng.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku. Red-san lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, mungkin dia gugup atau sesuatu.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau nanti malam... kita makan malam bersama di rumahku?" tanya Red-san, dengan semburat di pipinya, mirip namanya.

 _Eh? Red-san? Mengajakku makan malam di rumahnya? MALAM INI!? Entah mengapa itu bisa membuat pipiku memerah, sepertinya. Aku sempat membeku karena bingung ingin melakukan apa. Aku ingin sekali makan bersama Red-san lagi, namun aku terlalu malu untuk berkata ya. Lalu tiba-tiba kata-katanya Blue-san muncul lagi._

" _Kalau kau bingung, mengapa kalian tidak hidup bersama saja?"_

 _TAMBAH MERAHLAH PIPIKU!_

"Yellow? Yellow? Yellow?" tiba-tiba Red-san memanggilku.

"Eh? Ada apa, Red-san?" tanyaku, tersadar dari lamunanku yang panjang itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Red-san. Dengan senyumannya yang meyakinkan, aku tidak berani mengatakan tidak, yang mana hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit. Tidak! Aku tak mau Red-san bersedih. Aku harus berbahagua bersama Red-san!

"I... iya..." kataku, sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena saking malunya aku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oke, nanti malam jam 9 malam. Oke?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu? Kita hanya punya 2 jam sampai kita mulai makan malamnya. Ayo, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya meraihnya perlahan dan bersama-sama berjalan di lorong hotel itu untuk keluar dari sana.

 _Ya, malam nanti, aku akan makan malam dengan Red-san..._

Di rumahku...

"Jangan lupa ya, Yellow?" tanya Red-san saat siap-siap pergi dari rumahku setelah mengantarku.

"Ya, Red-san!" seruku. Lalu Red-san pergi dengan memakai Aerodactyl-nya. Aku hanya bisa memandang langit dimana sudah menggelap dan bintang mulai muncul, saat Red-san dan Areodactyl-nya mulai hilang dari pandangan. Lalu aku putuskan untuk masuk ke rumahku.

Chuchu langsung datang menghampiriku dengan wajah gembira. Aku mencoba untuk sedikit memakai kekuatanku untuk menerka apa yang Chuchu katakan.

"Yellow, kenapa Yellow terlihat senang?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Chuchu, aku baru saja diajak makan malam di rumahnya Red-san," kataku sambil mengelus kepala lembutnya Chuchu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin bertemu Pika," katanya. Aku tahu hubungannya dengan Pika jauh lebih baik daripada hubunganku dan Red-san. Sesuatu yang membuatku sangat iri padanya.

"Tentu! Pika pasti akan senang kalau kau ikut," kataku. Lalu aku dan Chuchu pergi ke kamarku untuk persiapan.

Aku mulai dengan membuka lemari pakaianku. Ya, kuakui, aku memang payah di bidang gaya hidup. Yang kutahu di seluruh dunia ini hanya pamanku, Hutan Viridian, Pokemon, menggambar, memancing, teman-temanku, dan Red-san. Jadi aku minta bantuan Chuchu untuk memutuskan pakaian apa yang akan kupakai nanti.

"Mengapa tidak minta bantuan Blue?" tanya Chuchu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyusahkannya, lagipula, ini juga makan malam sederhana," kataku, sambil tersenyum pada Chuchu. Aku mengambil beberapa pakaian, mencobanya di depan Chuchu, dan dialah yang memutuskan ini bagus atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya...

 _Kujumpai pakaian itu. Pakaian berupa baju lengan panjang tanpa kerah, berwarna kuning cerah polos, dengan tulisan "Yellow" berwarna merah di bagian belakang. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Red-san kemarin, hasil jahitan Ruby. Aku yakin Red-san meminta Ruby membuatkan ini. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, asalkan itu dari Red-san._

"Bagaimana yang ini?" tanyaku. Chuchu langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Ya! Yang itu! Yang itu cocok untukmu!" serunya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakai yang ini. Sekarang, waktunya mandi.

...

"Oke. Semuanya sudah siap, Chuchu. Kita siap pergi kapan saja," kataku. Aku memakai baju itu tadi dan celana panjangku yang biasa. Ya, semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan alat kosmetik apapun, karena Red-san pernah berkata padaku pada suatu hari...

" _Yellow, kau cantik sekali, bahkan tanpa memakai alat kosmetik apapun. Kau cantik alami, Yellow,"_

Ya, dan pada saat itu aku langsung pingsan. Hehehe... kenangan masa lalu yang indah...

Lalu aku menguarkan Dotrioku, menaikinya bersama Chuchu, dan siap untuk pergi.

"Oke, ke rumahnya Red-san!" lalu Dotrio mulai berlari, membawaku dan Chuchu ke rumahnya Red-san.

...

Red's POV

"Pika pi ka pichu pi?"

Aku bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Pikachuku yang satu ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Tapi perasaanku berkata kalau dia bertanya tentang alasan aku mengajak Yellow makan malam di rumahku hari ini.

"Ya, kau tahu, Pika? Kau juga perlu istirahat, dan aku butuh hiburan," kataku.

"Pika?"

"Ya, hiburan. Aku ingin tahu ceritanya, ingin tahu lelucon yang mungkin dia bawa, atau mungkin kisah sedih untuk dibagi bersama, entahlah," kataku.

Aku saat ini sedang memakai pakaian memasakku. Ya, aku memasak. Ada masalah? Semenjak aku hidup sendiri, aku harus berlatih untuk memasak juga, dan kali ini adalah kali pertamaku membuat makanan ini.

Nasi Goreng

Aku membuatnya berdasarkan buku resep yang dibuat oleh koki paling terkenal di seluruh kalangan Penggegam Pokedex, Diamond. Ya, Diamond sekarang sudah menjadi koki pribadi di kediaman Berlitz. Dia pasti membuat makanan yang sangat lezat sampai keluarga terkaya di Sinnoh ini memilihnya untuk menjadi koki pribadinya.

Dahulunya, pengawal, sekarang, koki pribadi.

Oke, kembali ke masakan—

"AAHH! AKU LUPA MEMBALIKKAN NASINYA!" langsung aku mengambil sendok penggorengan dan membalikkan nasinya. Untungnya nasinya tidak gosong. Tapi ada satu hal.

 _Nasinya matang tepat waktu. Aku bisa mencium bau makanan yang enak sekali. Setelah aku menaruhnya di piring dan kuhias dengan hiasan berupa sayuran dan sepotong tomat, aku langsung membaui makanan ini._

 _Sekali hirup, air liur langsung keluar dari mulutku, segera ingin memakannya. Aku yakin Yellow juga akan merasakan hal yang sama._

Aku langsung membawa piring-piring ini ke meja, dan kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk membawakan makanan kesukaan Pika dan Chuchu, apel, juga minuman untuk semuanya. Air putih sudah cukup untuk ini.

Setelah semuanya cukup, tinggal aku yang harus berbenah. Aku sudah mandi sebelum memasak, jadi tinggal mengganti bajuku dengan yang sedikit lebih santai. Ingat, ini hanya makan malam biasa. Sepertinya...

Aku memakai pakaian yang kudapatkan dari hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Sebuah T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna merah, dengan tulisan "Red" berwarna kuning di belakang. Yellow yang memberikannya padaku, katanya ini dijahit oleh Ruby. Itu memberikanku ide untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada ulang tahunnya. Aku yakin dia akan memakai pakaian itu sekarang.

Aku melihat jam. Sekarang sudah meninjukkan pukul 20.55. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Ya, sepertinya aku bisa beristirahat di sofaku sekarang.

"Ahh... Pika, senang sekali kalau pekerjaan sudah selesai..." kataku sambil berbaring di sofa. Pika berlari dan melompat ke tubuhku yang sedang berbaring. Lalu dia ikut berbaring denganku.

TOKTOKTOK!

Ya, sementara saja datangnya. Karena sepertinya dia datang sekarang. Oke, bangun!

"Pika, itu pasti Yellow! Ayo!" seruku sambil berlari ke pintu depan.

...

Yellow's POV

"Aku gugup, Chuchu..." kataku pada Chuchu setelah mengetuk pintunya. Ya, gugup karena aku sekarang berada di depan rumahnya orang yang sangat kusukai, dan hanya dengan pakaian santai. Bukankah itu membuatmu gugup?

"Jangan khawatir, Yellow. Red pasti juga memakai pakaian yang kau berikan saat itu," kata Chuchu. Ya, pakaian merah yang kuberikan padanya pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Lalu tiba-tiba, pintu di depanku terbuka.

"Eh, Yellow? Selamat datang!" kata Red-san dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. Dan perkiraanku benar, dia memakai pakaian yang kuberikan padanya itu.

"H-hai, Red-san..." kataku, tersipu malu, lagi.

"Kau datang sedikit lebih cepat, hehehe..." kata Red-san sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe... kukira aku terlambat," kataku, lalu kami hanya tertawa di depan pintu. Itu, sampai Pika berteriak.

"CHUUUUUUUCHUUUUUUU!" aku melihat Pika berlari cepat untuk bertemu Chuchu, dan Chuchu langsung melompat dariku dan menyambutnya.

 _Ya, mereka manis sekali saat mereka bersama, saling mengelus satu sama lain, lalu berlarian ke sana kemari, dan kemudian saling memberikan muatan listriknya. Benar-benar tanda mereka sudah sangat dekat. Lalu tiba-tiba Pika melihat ke arah kami._

Pika's POV

'Hei, aku saja sudah bersatu dengan Chuchu, kau kapan, Red?' pikirku.

"Yellow, selamat berjuang! Aku dan Pika mendukung kalian!" seru Chuchu.

Yellow's POV

 _Pipiku hanya bisa bertambah merah saat kedua Pikachu ini terlihat mendukungku dalam "Gerakan Mendapatkan Hati Red-san". Lalu..._

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Red-san tiba-tiba, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku ini.

"I... iya, hehehe, maaf..." kataku, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Nah, kenapa tidak masuk sekarang saja? Masakannya sudah siap lho," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya!" lalu aku masuk ke rumahnya Red-san.

...

"Wah, apa ini, Red-san?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san berdiri dan

"Nasi Goreng Kapal Selam ala Diamond!" serunya, lalu sedikit tertawa karena mengingat bentuk nasi gorengnya yang seperti kapal selam.

"Hehehe, kapal selam..." kataku, ikut tertawa.

"Ya, aku bingung ingin memasak apa, jadi aku melihatnya dari buku resepnya Diamond," kata Red-san.

"Bukankah Diamond sekarang sudah menjadi koki di keluarga Berlitz?" tanyaku.

"Yap! Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang merekomendasikannya," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk, mungkin pemikiran kami sama, lalu...

"Platinum!"

 _Waktu, tempat, dan suasana yang sama. Pas! Hening sejenak, sebelum kami tertawa bersama._

"Aneh, bagaimana bisa kita sepikiran ya?" tanya Red-san.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Red-san," kataku. Kami masih terjebak dalam tertawaan kami selama beberapa menit, lalu akhirnya...

"Sudah, ayo kita makan dulu," kata Red-san.

"Ya!" seruku.

...

 _Selamat makan!_

...

"Ahhh... aku kenyang..." kataku.

"Sama..." kata Red-san sambil memegang perutnya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak berbeda. Kami berdua kekenyangan setelah memakan nasi goreng itu.

"Oh, ya, Red-san..."

"Ya?"

"Nasi gorengnya enak sekali," kataku.

"Terima kasih, Yellow. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, resepnya kurang satu bahan, yang kalau bahan itu ada, nasi goreng ini akan jauh lebih enak," kata Red-san.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku dan mengajakku berdiri juga.

" _Yellow, terima kasih telah datang. Karenamu, makanannya jadi jauh lebih enak. Aku sudah pernah memasak sendiri dan makan sendiri, dan rasanya hambar, Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku makan malam, dan kaulah orang yang tepat, Yellow,"_

 _Aku jelas kaget, tapi juga ikut senang._

" _Sama... sama-sama, Red-san..." kataku._

" _Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" tanya Red-san._

' _DANSA? DANSA? DANSA?' pipiku memerah, jantungku berdebar kencang, dan rasanya makanan yang ada di perutku langsung berubah jadi kupu-kupu yang bisa keluar kapan saja._

" _Hehehe, maaf, aku berlebihan ya?" tanya Red-san, gugup dan sedikit kikuk. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengelus rambut panjangku. Dan aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Red-san, ya, aku ingin berdansa denganmu," kataku. Lalu Red-san menyetel lagu yang aku baru pertama kali mendengarkannya, namun terdengar enak._

 _Dan kami berdansa dengan lagu itu sampai kuingat dari lagu itu hanya bagian intinya karena sepanjang waktu kami berdansa, yang kulihat hanya wajahnya Red-san yang tersenyum._

 _Mulai saat ini, mulai saat ini_

 _Kau tak akan sendiri_

 _Kita terikat bersama, sekarang dan selamanya_

 _Kesendirian telah sirna_

 _Setelah lagunya selesai, Red-san bertanya padaku._

" _Yellow..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Bolehkah aku menciummu?"_

 _Aku tak bisa menolaknya, karena yang menawarkannya adalah orang yang aku sukai itu sendiri. Auk hanya mengangguk._

 _..._

 _Dan sesi acara makan malam itu diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman bibir yang singkat, kemudian karena Yellow sudah kelelahan, dia memilih untuk menginap di rumahnya Red. Red menawarkan apakah Yellow ingin tidur bersamanya, dan Yellow menerimanya._

 _Akhirnya, di bawah selimut yang sama, Yellow terlihat tidur di atas dada bidangnya Red, dan Red memeluk Yellow, kekenyangan dan kelelahan, namun juga senang, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka, setelah memakan makanan terenak di seluruh alam semesta._

 _Apa itu?_

 _Masakan yang dibuat dengan cinta..._

 **Selesai!**

 **Akhirnya, otakku yang awalnya kotor telah disucikan oleh kemurnian Specialshipping. Enaknya...**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
